


On the Beach

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, concrit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair follows Jim to the beach at Sierra Verde.Everyone  will have noticed by now that there are two copies of this story posted. It was meant to be posted to the concrit collection anonymously but for some reason this version with my name on it appeared as well as a 'by anonymous' version in the collection. After the concrit, we 'claimed' our stories. I don't want to delete one of these because they have a different number of hits (and kudos). I'm thinking about it, and may change this version slightly in the near future.





	On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> written for the TS chat concrit

On the Beach

  
Blair watched as Jim sat up, pulled on his shirt and moved quietly out of the church,  then followed, moving equally quietly, not wanting to disturb either Simon or Megan.

  
Just where was Jim going? And why?

  
And... why did it seem that Jim was totally unaware of Blair following him? He would have expected Jim to know he was being followed... and followed by Blair.

  
They were going towards the beach.

  
Blair was aware that the sky was lightening - he could see with increasing ease. It would soon be sunrise.

  
Jim reached the beach and stepped onto it. Behind him, Blair paused, watching, because someone was already on the beach... moving towards Jim, slowly at first, then running. And then Jim was running too.

  
Gods! It was Alex! And it didn't look as if she was averse to meeting the cop who had come to Sierra Verde to arrest her. It didn't look as if the cop was even thinking of arresting her, either. The two met, threw their arms around each other, and started kissing. Frantically kissing, like established lovers who had been separated for far too long.

  
_No!_ Blair thought. _No, Jim! She killed me! How can you even think..._

  
His emotions threatened to overcome him. _Jim! She killed me! Don't you care?_ He had never realized he could hate anyone as much as he hated the woman on the beach; and he had never consciously realized before that he was capable of this level of jealousy. He took a deep breath, forcing control on himself. "Jim! What's going on?"

  
Alex grabbed Jim's gun and pointed it at Blair, who raised his hands, unconvinced that the gesture of surrender would help him. It hadn't, in his office. That was when he realized... even with the help he had given her, she didn't understand the importance of the guide to the sentinel. Or maybe she did, and hoped that by removing Jim's guide, she would make Jim less able to resist her. It seemed to affect Jim, though.

  
"No!" Jim said, and reached out to the gun. She released it, and ran off.

 

Blair was horrified when Jim just stood watching her go. He ran to his friend. "Stop her!" he said.

  
"I can't... "

  
***

  
Blair watched Jim walk off along the beach.

  
He didn't know what to do. _Jim's mine! She can't have him!_ was the thought foremost in his mind.

  
Was that the protective reaction of the guide, he wondered, or the jealous reaction of a man who feared that the man he secretly loved wanted - loved - someone else? Would he ever know?

  
He hoped it was the first... but he was afraid it was the second. He wanted to be the one Jim turned to, the one Jim desired.

  
Blair buried his face in his hands. Jim was straight; he had been married; he had been drawn to kiss the woman who had killed his guide, and those kisses had been more than passionate, despite Jim's knowing that the woman receiving them, returning them, was a criminal. He would never turn to Blair.

  
Despite all the self-control he could muster, Blair felt tears running down his face.


End file.
